A Twist of Fate
by Orangeblossom Took1
Summary: This is a what if Star Wars fic that came from a musing of mine. It is very AU but I hope I keep characterizations as correct as possible, given my twists. It takes place at the time of Episode III and involves ObiWan, Padme, and Ani.
1. Chapter 1

A Twist of Fate

Crouscant, Ep. III

Senator Padme Amidala opened her arms to receive the young Jedi eagerly running towards her. She loved both the Jedi who had been with her since the days when she was Queen and not Senator, but the love of friendship she had for this one had deepened into something different long ago. They had, after all, been drawn together by shared tasks and trials and their common purpose.

"Of course," she thought to herself as their lips met, "he has other charms."

It was a long time before their mouths parted and he said, "I missed you, Padme."

"I am just glad you both got back safely," she said, "You have done very well, my love."

He chuckled and replied, in typically self-depreciating tones, "Well, I hardly did it by myself."

"Now," she admonished, "you are too modest. It is your hour, dear. Enjoy it."

"Well," he said with a blush, "to tell you the truth, I was carried to safety on Ani's back. Ani killed Dooku."

She kissed him again and said, "Ani has gotten too proud and who, may I ask, taught Ani?"

He shook his head and said, "Ani has grown into a fine Jedi and will certainly outstrip me, if that hasn't happened. Remember, Ani is the chosen one."

She asked, "Where is Ani?"

With a twinkle in his eye, Obi-Wan Kenobi said, "Having a glamorous time with politics and receiving the accolades for both of us. Ani likes that sort of thing more than I do…"

In another part of the bustling city-planet of Crouscant,the Chosen one had, in fact, enjoyed being feted by the politicians. Ani was young, energetic, and pleasant to look at. The task of representing the Jedi to the Senate and the Chancellor had become a common duty and a pleasant one.

Now that the adrenaline was finally leaving Ani's body and the Chancellor had gone, something like the fluttering of a moth's wing did trouble a distant corner of the young Jedi's mind. The Chancellor seemed a kind old man but he had pushed the killing of Count Dooku. Dooku was a villain but had been defenseless at the moment he was slain.

Anakira Skywalker thought of her mechanical arm and grimly muttered, "Well, he deserved it but vengeance is not the Jedi way."

She thought that now would be a good time to talk to Obi-Wan. Her Master was as wise as Yoda and as strong as Mace Windu. He would know what she should do and, more importantly, what she should do about a great and terrible secret she was hiding.

Anakira walked toward Obi-Wan's room. He wasn't there. She scowled and realized that he must be with Padme. He had abashedly confessed that relationship to her some time ago. She felt an irrational flash of jealousy and anger. If Obi-Wan wasn't available, neither was Padme. The Senator had been like a mother or older sister to her and Obi-Wan had fulfilled the role of older brother or father. Well, there was someone else she definitely needed to talk to. With this resolution, the tall, imposing young woman strode with purpose toward her destination.


	2. Chapter 2

Horsiegurl - Thank you. I tried to put in the URL to my LJ and it hyperlinked the whole thing. This should clear it up.

Alley-Parker - Thanks, dear. Read it again, though. LOL. I wanted to sneak up on you guys with my twist. I guess I snuck too well. Read it again and notice the lack of pronoun use at the beginning and the name and pronoun used for Ana "kira." ;?D

TheAmazingTecnocolorRingWraith – Thank you as well! Two readings, LOL. Well, I wanted it to be kind of a surprise. I guess I should have made it more obvious from the beginning. Well, I have added some author's notes here to help make things clear.

Author's Notes (Please Read)

1. In case anyone else missed it, this came about from a musing of mine about why the "Chosen One" in myth and legend is almost always male. The led to me thinking that Anakin and Luke fit the prototype of the "Found/returned Prince/King" so, what if they had been female? Therefore, this tale, such as it is. You can see those musings and more at my LJ. My user name is maidoforange. I tried putting the url here but it messes up the rest of the story and doesn't show the url anyway. And, oh, she is Anakira rather than Anakina because I thought Anakira sounded better. 

2. I do like Obidala and this gives me a good excuse to add that (extra and smaller) twist because with Anakin being Anakira, that leaves the field free for Obi and, as someone who helped rescue Padme, they would be inclined to get together. Also, since Obi was burdened with not only the Chosen One but a girl, Padme would have helped him with the raising of Anakira. They had that to bring them together as well.

3. I hated to add the extra twist of the pregnancy but I didn't want to delete the Chosen One's children from the scene. Since the Chosen One is a girl, that means she would have to be the one to bear them. Also, I think this makes Anakira's move to the dark side more believable than Anakin's. You might kill for romantic love but you wouldn't kill children who call you "Master Skywalker" and seek your aid for romantic love. To preserve her children, I think a mother like Anakira would kill children not her own.

4. I feel I should warn anyone who thinks that, because our anti-hero is a heroine, thinks will be less dark. Remember, "Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned," or, for that matter, a mother fighting for her children.

A Twist of Fate 2: The Deadliest of All  
Same time frame as Ep. III

Anakira entered the room of Bail Organa. Although the Senator was much older than she was, the young Jedi had always been grateful for his calm presence. This gratitude and a desire for comfort had led to a great lapse in judgment on both their parts after Anakira returned from a particularly brutal Clone War battle several months earlier, the last time she had been Crouscant until now. She was now sure of what she had almost immediately suspected. There were two minds, two hearts growing within her and they were strong in the force. "Of course," she thought, "they would be, with me as the mother."

Bail was a king, gentle man with great intelligence and unlike Obi-Wan, he was taller than her. Still, she knew two things: he was not the one she really wanted, just a suitable but temporary replacement, and he would never leave his wife for her. She did not expect him to. It was her mistake as much as his and she was as guilty of oath-breaking as he was.

"Bail," she said, "I know it is late but we need to talk."

He looked down at her with guilt in his eyes, "I would always make time for you, Ani. I hope you understand, though…"

She stood very tall and straight and said, "Of course I do but there is something you should know. I am pregnant." A moment passed and then she was compelled to say, "Bail, stop staring at me like force-compelled Gungan."

Senator Organa found his tongue again and said, "I'm so sorry, Ani. I take full responsibility. My wife and I have not had children. We could take the child. Maybe I could go to some other planet and the Jedi Council would let you go as my bodyguard. We could stay there until you had the child. No one need know.

He could not have said anything more calculated to inspire the anger of the proud Chosen One. Just for that, she would not tell him there were two babies. She hissed, "You take full responsibility, do you? What am I, a child? The last time we met, you did not treat me as a child. If, Senator, you dare try to take my baby away from me…"

The only other time Anakira had felt this powerful, this angry was when she had slain the Sand People who tortured her mother to death. It felt good. Very good. She thought of Bail taking the babies away and of Obi-Wan lying blissfully in Padme's arms and her anger grew. Bail's hands clutched at his throat, his eyes bulged and his tongue protruded. When he collapsed onto the floor, the fog of anger abruptly faded from Anakira's mind and she was horrified at what she had done. She ran to the inert form of her former lover and felt for a pulse. It was there but it was weak. She managed to get him to the bed.

He would survive but would she if Mace Windu found out what she had done. Even Obi-Wan might not forgive her. Well, she thought with calculation, he wouldn't dare tell what happened here because of the scandal. Then the guilt came surging back and she ran to find someone discreet to tend to Bail.

Later, when she was back in her rooms with three hearts hammering in her body, she thought that she would have to do something soon. She wanted to be a Jedi but she wanted her babies. She could not think of a way to resolve these two desires and fell into a fitful sleep.

Her dreams proved worse than the reality. She dreamed of screaming babies being ripped from her body and taken away, to where she would never see them again. She had been tormented by this dream every night since she knew she was pregnant. She was crying when she woke and the first light of day was coming through her windows. Electronic tones announced that there was someone at her door. She wrapped a robe around herself and went to see who it was.

"Mistress Jedi," said the functionary who greeted her, "The Chancellor wishes to speak with you. In an hour, if that would be convenient for you."


	3. Chapter 3

TheAmazingTecnocolorRingWraith – You make my day. I love it when someone "gets" me. It happens so seldom. Yep, she does care for Obi-Wan. Young, handsome teacher…think of the Police song, "Don't Stand So Close To Me." Actually, "Every Breath You Take" also applies here with Palpatine. This does mean trouble for Padme and pretty soon at that.

Author's Notes

1. This is not the most of exciting chapter but it is necessary. Palpatine, of course, knows more about Anakira's situation than he is letting her on and has his reasons for his offer and plans for our Jedi lass. Not good ones, it goes without saying.

2. There will be two more slow chapters after this one but they are necessary to develop the plot. I will probably update quite often as I am anxious to get to the good stuff. I will offer you a list of my subtitles of all the upcoming chapters. The subtitles are Decisions and Loyalties (4), The Sith Revealed (5), Birth (6), Dark Lady Rampant (7), Duel of the Fates (8), Dark Lady Triumphant (9), and Eternal Queen (10).

A Twist of Fate III: The Chancellor's Proposition

Anakira put her long hair in its usual neat braid and curled it in a bun at the nape of her neck. This was out of long habit. It didn't do to have a lot of hair flying around during battle. It gave the enemy a convenient handle. Why, she and Obi-Wan even removed their cloaks before beginning a fight. She put on her best robes and went to meet Palpatine.

As she walked towards the Chancellor's office, the young Jedi thought that she could, possibly use the old man. No one was more powerful and he seemed to have taken a liking to her, though she sometimes thought there was something a bit oily about him but that was no reason for Obi-Wan and the Council to distrust him as they did. He was a politician. They were all a bit oily. He might help her. She would see what he had to say to her this morning.

"Come in, my dear," he said, in the most fatherly tones, "I have wanted to speak to you out of the public eye."

"Well," she said, "I am here. How may I help you, Chancellor?"

"I have a task for you, young one," he said with soothing tones, "if the Jedi Council will agree to it."

She nodded and said, "It is my privilege to serve the Republic. What do you wish me to do?"

"After the rather upsetting experience of being kidnapped and rescued by your good offices, I think I need to get away. Not immediately. I need to prepare but I have many whose loyalty I trust and quite a lovely planet in mind for my vacation, prettier than Naboo, I think," he said.

Anakira was puzzled. "Pardon me, Chancellor," she asked, "but how can I assist you with that?"

"Well, it should be obvious to someone of your intelligence, girl! I need a bodyguard. Who better than a Jedi? None better than a Jedi. In these times, the usual cretins will not do," he said with a laugh.

She thought about her secret she would not tell him yet but there was another barrier to taking such an assignment. "The Jedi Council might not want to spare me for that long, sir," she said, reluctantly.

He almost purred his response, "And does the Jedi Council run the Republic or do I. No, don't answer that. I do. I think we both have our problems with the Council, don't we young one? Well, I will ask them to put you on the Council."

Anakira thought that Windu would not like that one bit. Well, she was the heroine of the Clone Wars. She should be on the Council. She should be Master. None of them could have done as much as she had done.

"The Council may not agree to that, Chancellor Palpatine, but I will do my best to persuade them. Obi-Wan will take my side. I will do anything the Republic requires of me," she said.

"Anything, yes," said Palpatine, somewhat distractedly, "Hmmm…yes, Master Kenobi. Well, we will see about Master Kenobi." With more insistence he continued, "I am Chancellor. The Council will do what I tell them to do. It is only proper. After all, you will be working so closely with me; you should be the Jedi to represent the government to the Council, which entitles you to a seat."

Anakira walked toward the Council's chambers without revealing her secret to the Chancellor. There would be time for that. She was slender and he had more pressing concerns than her waistline which could be concealed by loose clothing as the pregnancy progressed. She was also quite confident in her ability to fulfill her bodyguard and, certainly, her representative duties until the very last days before the birth. This assignment would get her away from the prying eyes of the Council. She couldn't wait to tell Windu and the others what the Chancellor intended.


	4. Chapter 4

ATCRW – Thanks so much for being a great reader of this tale. LOL about it being "bad" when you "get" somebody. I am sorry but I can't be nice to Padme. It is not in the cards but we have a few chapters yet.

Author's Note: Another slow one, as I promised, but necessary to set up the situation. I thought I would provide a wee spoiler by revealing future subtitles. They are "The Sith Revealed" (5), "Birth" (6), "Dark Lady Rampant" (7), "Duel of the Fates" (8), "Dark Lady Triumphant" (9), and "Eternal Queen" (10).

A Twist of Fate 4: Decisions, Loyalties

Anakira had stormed out of the Council meeting. She knew they didn't trust her and this was the proof. They had made her a member of the Jedi Council, as the status granted her by the Chancellor's favor and assignment made necessary but they had not made her a Master. She felt the unfairness of it turning like a worm in her gut.

As much as she held Obi-Wan dear, he was part of that. He could have taken her part more ardently. All he did was tell her the Council had given her a great honor for one her age and would make her a Master soon enough. She was the Chosen One. What did age have to do with that?

The worst betrayal came after the Council was over and he came to her. She was expecting him to tell her how he disagreed with the Council and how they should have made her a Master. Instead, he asked her to spy on the Chancellor because her position gave her a good opportunity to do so.

If they thought they could use her as a pawn, they were wrong. Her allegiance was to the Republic. Only a strong Republic could bring peace to the Galaxy. She was a war heroine and often enjoyed the thrill of battle, especially when she was in the cockpit of a fighter but she was tired of the constant fighting and the destruction wrought by war.

She loved the freedom of whirling through the vacuum of space and executing intricate maneuvers. She loved to tease Obi-Wan about being a timid flyer. He was better with a lightsaber, barely, but she was by far the superior flyer.

Bail attempted to talk to her in the days leading up to her departure but she refused to speak with him. He would not dare tell their secret or try to take the babies from her now that he knew her power. He was just a politician from a pacifist planet, after all, and she had nothing left to discuss with him. She thought she had made her point quite eloquently.

The night before she was to leave with Palpatine, Obi-Wan came to her room to bid her farewell. She was still a bit frustrated with him for not taking her side with the Council but she would not see him again for some time and there was a war no. No father or brother could have been dearer to her and, what if the Jedi Council sent him on a mission alone, without her there to save him? Her main fear about this assignment was that he would not be there when she returned. After her separation from her mother, Qui-Gon's death, her mother's death, and the deaths of those she knew in the war, the young Jedi had become hypersensitive to the fear of losing those she cared about. She made a fierce vow that she would, at least, never lose her babies.

"Anakira," said Obi-Wan, "I sense you are troubled I don't like the idea of you in the company of Palpatine in such a state of mind. Be careful of him."

"We have already been over this, Master," she sighed and, in a half-joking tone, continued, "and I am tired of discussing it. What I don't like is the thought that you will be sent into something you can't handle by yourself. After all, I have saved your life nine times."

Obi-Wan grinned and there was a twinkle in his eyes as he responded, "Actually, it is eight by my count, Ani, but well done indeed." He put his hand on her shoulder and said, "I have faith in you, my Padawan. Have some faith in me. I will still be here when you return, I promise."

She smiled and said, "You always keep your promises. Well, I promise you can always rely on me to rescue you. I am grateful for your teachings, Master. I know I don't say that enough."

As he left the room, Anakira thought that, as much as she cared for Obi-Wan and as much as she loved most aspects of being a Jedi, her first loyalty was to her unborn children and the Republic before the Jedis. If there was ever a conflict in her loyalties, she knew which came first. She did not know that this was the last time she and Obi-Wan would meet as friends and, that the next time they met, she would have broken all vows; to him, to herself, and to the order.


	5. Chapter 5

Amazing – Thanks again. I put in a little Obidala at the end, just for you.

PhantomMenace – Thank you. I appreciate any help I can get. Having my Star Wars experience being almost entirely the films, I am somewhat limited. I have fixed it.

Author's Note – Think about it. This is a crisis pregnancy if there ever was one. Girls in this situation would probably turn to whoever offered to help and in Anakira's case; she refuses to relinquish the babies. She should have told Obi-Wan but she was a bit miffed at him and Padme so she did not.

A Twist of Fate 5: The Sith Revealed

The resort planet was lovely, with blue-green oceans and beaches of pink sand. Anakira hated sand but, when it was bracketed by such lovely water on one side and lush forest on the other, she did not mind it too much. It was a change from Crouscant.

It was good she liked walking on the shore because her duties were predictably boring. Chancellor Palpatine, despite his insistence on having a Jedi bodyguard, often told her, "Go amuse yourself, young one. I will call you when I need you." She thought that old men really were the bane of her existence. At least she would not have to lie to the Council when she told them she had nothing to report.

Obi-Wan had taught her how to swim but she had begun to show, if not much, and she still had not decided to reveal her condition. Her secret would be discovered, at least by discerning eyes, if she dressed in anything but loose robes.

The dreams still plagued her here. In fact, they had gotten worse. As soon as she closed her eyes at night, they were there to torment her. She had visions of screaming babies and her own empty arms after they were taken from her forever night after night. Sleep was becoming very elusive indeed.

She woke with tears dampening her cheeks. The single, very large moon was shining on the water. She gave up on sleep and decided to take a walk on the beach. She put on her black robes and left the white confection of a building she, Palpatine, and the rest of Palpatine's entourage were staying in.

She walked quickly along the line of the water, silvery in the light of the moon, and was careless of her hem, letting it be dampened by the little waves lapping around her ankles. After she had walked for some time and the white building glowing in the moonlight had become small, she sat down on the damp sand and put her head in her shaking hands.

She thought she should have told Obi-Wan about this. He, of all people, would have understood. She wished she had Padme here to talk to. The older woman might have been able to give her some advice about what to do but, then, if it weren't for Padme, Obi-Wan might have been hers and these babies she was carrying might have been his.

Before she could continue her bitter thoughts a soft voice, speaking from just behind her right ear, said, "You are troubled, Young One. Maybe I could be of assistance."

She whirled around, light saber instantly drawn, and saw it was the Chancellor. "Chancellor Palpatine," she exclaimed, "I could have killed you!"

"Oh," with a little chuckle, he said, "I am harder to kill than that, young Skywalker. You have much on your mind or you would have sensed my approach."

Abashed, she nodded and replied, "I am sorry, Chancellor. I shouldn't let my troubles distract me and cloud my mind."

"Yes," he said, "you bear heavy burdens for one so young. The Jedi Council does not trust you and you do not trust them. If they trusted you, they would have made you Master."

His perception scared her. How could he know about her fears? She remained outwardly calm but put her hand on her light saber. "You are right; Chancellor," she said, "and I have to admit my faith in them has been shaken."

Palpatine then said, "The Jedi do not trust me either, or the Republic. They are planning to betray me. They sent you to spy on me, didn't they? That made you feel dishonest, didn't it?"

Anakira answered simply and it was her first betrayal. "Yes," she said.

"The Jedi are not the only ones who know the secrets of the Force," he purred, his voice soft and gentle, "and the Force has many secrets unknown to the Jedi."

Anakira's heart raced and she gripped the hilt of her light saber more tightly. She asked, "Such as?"

Palpatine answered, "The Sith, unlike the Jedi, are not afraid of the Dark Side. Sith lords have been able to use the Force to create life or to preserve it but the Jedi would not have told you the story of Darth Plagueis, a Sith Lord wise enough to know these secrets and teach his apprentice everything he knew."

Anakira stepped away from him and ignited her light saber but, as she did so, she thought of Obi-Wan and of the babies inside her. She thought of her mother, who might have been saved by such knowledge.

"You're a Sith Lord," she said.

Palpatine did not flinch at having a light saber pointed at him and his voice was calm when he said, "I know your situation, Anakira. You know the Jedi Council would never let you have both your power and your children. They fear your power as it is. I can help."

She did not put her weapon down but she did not attack, either. She asked, "How? What can you do?"

The Chancellor's gave her a frightening smile and responded, "The first thing I can do is stop those dreams. I can also help you with your pregnancy. Both you and the babies are very strong in the Force. I can influence the midi-chlorians to make the process painless and…quicker. You could have the children here and hide them before Senator Organa or the Jedi could take them from you. You would be able to fight again without weeks of recuperation."

She did not even bother to ask how he knew about Bail. Her voice was grim and she said, "Go on."

Palpatine's frightening smile turned into a grin and he said, "Why, young Skywalker, if you join with me, I can teach you these secrets and I will not curb your power as the Jedi do. Together, we can bring peace to the Galaxy once more. You do want your children to grow up in peace, don't you?"

She put her light saber down, knelt before him, and said, "I will join you." She felt she had no choice. Here was a way to keep her babies and her power and to grow in power. No one else was offering her a way to do this. Added to this was the hope of bringing about peace. No, she had no choice but tears glistened in the corners of her eyes for what she was doing.

"Rise Lady Darth Moeder, my new apprentice," exalted Palpatine.

Far away, in a bedroom on Crouscant, Obi-Wan Kenobi woke up with a start. Padme asked sleepily, "Obi, what is wrong?"

He muttered "Oh, I am just worried about Ani. I had the feeling she was in danger…"


	6. Chapter 6

Amazing – Yep. Major but-kicking will ensue. Note that next chapter is "Dark Lady Rampant." Suffice it to say that Master Windu is going to screw things up and get more than he bargained for before Anakira goes on the cleanse the temple.

Phantom – Thanks so much for the help.

Author's Note: Yes, another big change. I couldn't stomach having the anti-heroine/villian be female and the good offspring be a male. So, they're both girls. ;?D Actually, considering where I'm going with this story, that may not even matter...Lets hope our little "light" doesn't flicker out.

A Twist of Fate 6: Birth

The days went by quickly for Anakira. As Palpatine promised, she felt no pain during her brief pregnancy. She did not even have morning sickness but she did feel as thought she was somehow removed from the world, floating on some cloud a few inches from her body. It was unsettling when she thought about it, which was not often.

She did not think of much of anything and her thoughts drifted in and out with the tide. She often thought of contacting Obi-Wan but she did not dare to. She did not trust herself not to tell him to truth of what was happening to her.

Her outward appearance changed little. She was a tall, slender woman and the only weight she gained was in her middle. Even her waist expanded less than that of most women. She thought this might have something to do with what Palpatine had done to her, along with the acceleration. It made it much easier to hide her condition under robe and cloak.

On one clear, blue-skied day, Palpatine came to her with a very cowed looking woman in red robes who reminded her somehow of Padme's handmaidens when she had been Queen. She was wondering what was going on when the Chancellor spoke.

With utter certainty in his command and supremacy he said, "It is time, Anakira. I have brought this woman to attend you."

Anakira struggled to clear to fog from her brain and asked, "Time for what and who is this woman?"

Palpatine gave an unsavory little laugh and replied, "Her name is not important and what do you think it is time for, dear girl? What event have we been waiting for?"

Before she could answer, he stared at her intently and made a little gesture at her. She felt a tug from deep within her body. She knew then that she would be having the babies very soon indeed. She barely had the strength to follow Palpatine and the strange woman to a room with a view of the sea that held only a bed with clean, white sheets on it.

Palpatine promised to send a medical droid and barked an order at the nurse to let him know as soon as Anakira had delivered and almost ran out of the room. The droid arrived shortly and, more quickly than she thought possible, Anakira was holding two babies in her arms. She had two little girls. One had fine blonde hair and promised to be fairer than she was. The other had a full head of dark hair, like Bail.

She loved them but she had loved them since she first felt them inside her but she loved them even more now. She breathed deeply, inhaling the clean, baby scent at the top of their downy heads. She was not pleased when she was interrupted.

"My lady," the nurse practically squeaked, "what will you name them?"

Anakira looked at the babies again, then looked at the blonde baby and said, "She will be Lucina. She is stronger in the force than her twin." She raised the arm holding the dark baby and said, "She will be Leia."

Very timidly, the nurse said, "Mistress, I should clean the babies and inform the Chancellor. A nursery is being prepared in the room adjoining yours."

The thought of being separated from the babies infuriated Anakira. She did not want to let go of the babies so she used the force to choke the woman, just a little.

The nurse was barely audible when she gasped, "Lady, please…"

Anakira let her go. The woman collapsed onto the floor and Anakira said, "Woman, you answer to me for these babies, not the Chancellor. If anything happens to them while they are in your care or you try to take them away from me, this is the merest taste of what I will do to you. You can take them now because they need to be cleaned and rest and so do I but do not think that I am not watching you or that I am diminished enough that I could not hold you accountable."

The nurse picked herself off the ground and scurried to clean the babies. Anakira glared at her but said nothing further. She had made her point and the weakness of birth was already starting to fade.

Back on Coruscant, the Jedi Council was in a clandestine meeting. There were tremors in the Force that must be dealt with. Both Obi-Wan and Yoda had sensed a great upheaval involving Anakira, the Chosen One.

"I should go," said Obi-Wan, "I know her better than anyone else and will be able to help her."

Mace Windu shook his head and responded, "No, Obi-Wan. It is because you are close to her you should not go. What if she is the problem? Could you deal with that?"

Obi-Wan had to restrain himself from rising from his seat and shouting, "Anakira would not be the problem. I don't accept that."

"I should go," said Windu, "You are too personally involved. We have located Grievous. We need you to go after him."

Obi-Wan agreed reluctantly. He did not like it that Yoda was off helping the Wookies, Windu was going to see what was wrong with Anakira, and he was going off after Grievous. A dark thought crossed his mind that all the most powerful Jedi would be gone from the temple but he shook it from his mind. There was much that needed to be done.


	7. Chapter 7

Frog – Thanks for the review.

Amazing – Thank you. Yeah, poor Han. LOL.

A Twist of Fate 7: Dark Lady Rampant

Anakira felt so empty when the babies were not in her arms. Palpatine told her there was no time for her to feed them herself. He had somehow gotten formula as well as the nurse. Anakira did trust that her intimidation of the woman would be sufficient to ensure she would take care of Lucina and Leia.

She knew she had no choice in the matter. She was not foolish enough to think that the Jedi Council would not sense the ripples in the Force caused by the birth of the babies and her joining the Sith. She had to be ready. She just hoped she could restrain the small part of her that still wanted to betray the Chancellor and stay true to the Jedi. No, the dark side was the only way to grow in power, keep her babies, and bring peace to the Galaxy. The Jedi were too weak and not as loyal to the Republic as they should be.

Palpatine came into her room and interrupted her thoughts. He had an unsettling little smile on his face.

"I think, my dear," he said, "that you are about to have your first test. A guest is approaching."

She asked, "A guest?"

"Yes," he sneered, "one of those fools on the Council must have sensed something. We are about to have a visit from Master Windu. Are you ready?"

She closed her eyes and nodded in reply.

"Good," said the Chancellor, "this is a chance to prove your loyalty and your skill. You will be strong in the Dark Side, young one. Just think of how he kept you from the rank of Master, even though you were on the Council. Think of how he would give your babies from to their father and make you an outcast."

Anakira could feel her anger growing and, with her, her strength. She would meet Windu.

"Yes," hissed Palpatine, "let your anger make you strong."

Windu barged past the guards who attempted to stop him and, when he saw Anakira and Palpatine, he immediately knew the situation. The younger Jedi saw his knowledge and stood in front of the Chancellor with her light saber drawn.

"Step aside, Anakira," he said, "he is a Sith lord."

Palpatine laughed and said, "She knows, Master Jedi. Don't congratulate yourself for knowing. I have chosen to reveal myself to you. Kill him, my apprentice."

"So be it," said Windu. He advanced on Anakira and their light sabers me with a hiss of electricity. Mace Windu had more physical strength and was strong in the Force as well but Anakira Skywalker was stronger and quicker. Still, she was hard pressed. She knew that, if Windu got a strike, it would be a killing one. She swirled and jumped as gracefully as a dancer to elude him while Palpatine cackled on the sidelines.

Finally, Palpatine got bored watching them fight and bolts of lightening flew from his fingers toward Windu. This was a mistake. The Jedi Master somehow absorbed them with his light saber and turned them back on the Chancellor, who began to shrivel in the instant it took Anakira to use Windu's distraction to plunge her light saber into his back.

With a member of the Jedi Council's body before her, the enormity of what she had done came home to her. She dropped her light saber and put her head in her hands.

"No time for that," snapped Palpatine, "you did well, young one but you must not falter now. With Windu's attempt on my life, the Jedi have proved their perfidy. The mark of the attempt is now on my face. It is time we went back to Coruscant."

Anakira was alarmed, "What about the babies?"

Coldly, Palpatine asked, "What about them? They will be useful and powerful, no doubt, when they get older. We will train them. I need you on Coruscant. They will be safe here in the care of their nurse, as long as you obey me…" The threat was unmistakable.

Anakira would not cry before the Chancellor but she felt like doing so at that moment. She was overwhelmed. She had given up the Jedi Order, given birth, and killed a Jedi Master. Well, the sooner she did what Palpatine wanted, the sooner she would get back to her daughters.

On the great city-planet, Palpatine announced his decision to outlaw the Jedi and make the Republic an Empire, with himself as Emperor. This announcement received much applause.

While this proclamation was being made, a tall, black-cloaked figure led ranks of white storm-troopers toward the Jedi Temple. Order 66 was being executed.

She went to investigate the Council Room. Palpatine told her that all the Jedi in the Temple must die, including the young ones. They had been hidden but, when she entered the room, they revealed themselves in hopes of rescue.

One walked up to her, a brave boy, and asked, "Mistress Skywalker, there are too many of them. What are we going to do?"

She thought of the rosebud mouths and soft, downy heads of her own babies. She had to do this for them. With tears rolling down her face, she drew her light saber.


	8. Chapter 8

Amazing – Thanks as always! Yep, she's evil but, remember, Palpy did threaten her babies.

Phantom – Thanks so much. Yes, he is, of course, evil. He was just being nice because he wanted her on his side. I think he may get more than he bargained for…

Author's Note: I was going to make this one chapter but it will have to be two, with the actual duel coming next.

A Twist of Fate 8: Prelude to a Duel

She had killed the young ones. The thought of what she had done sickened her but what other option did she have? Palpatine had threatened her own children and, if her heart broke for young lives lost, it was hardened by the knowledge their deaths would keep her tiny daughters alive.

She thought that she might yet make Palpatine yet regret his intimidation but quickly cut off that line of thought. He would sense treachery.

That was why he wanted her to kill the children. He wanted her to prove her loyalty, her willingness to embrace the Dark Side. She wondered what else he would have her do. She prayed that Obi-Wan had been dispatched by the clones like the other Jedi, if only so she would not have to be the one to destroy him. There was a glint in her eyes when she thought that it was too bad Bail had escaped but then she remembered his arms around her and her heart softened.

After reporting back to the new Emperor, Anakira got her next assignment. She was to do away with Nute Gunray and the Separatists. It would be her pleasure. She remembered how they had caused this awful war with their disloyalty and rebellion. Why, even when she had been a small child and first met Obi-Wan, Padme, and Qui-Gon they had been there causing trouble. Quin-Gon…Why did she think of him now? He would certainly not have approved of her path. The thought of him shamed and saddened her but she shook it away.

As if conjured by her thoughts, there was Padme. She had hoped to leave without seeing her but she was not surprised she had come. She often thought the woman she counted as an older sister could have been a Jedi.

The older woman ran up to her, a desperate look in her eyes. "Anakira," she said with relief, "you are okay! The Chancellor just said there was a plot by the Jedi to kill him and overthrow the Senate! It can't be true. Do you know where Obi-Wan is?"

Anakira looked down at her sternly and said, "It is true. I saw Mace Windu's attempt at assassination with my own eyes." She neglected to say that she had killed the Jedi Master.

Padme pleaded, "But where is Obi-Wan?"

Anakira shook her head and said, "Many Jedi are dead. If he is loyal to the Chancellor and the Republic, he has a chance."

Padme cheeks flamed and she retorted, "The Chancellor has declared himself Emperor!"

Anakira voice was stone when she said, "Democracy will be restored once we have peace. Now, I have to go. Look to your own loyalties, Senator. I know where mine lie. The Separatists are in the Mustafar system. I am about to take care of them. When did the Jedi or your Senate ever come close to that?"

Padme spoke her name and put her hand on the younger woman's shoulder to stop her. The Sith Lady whipped around to face her and growled, "Don't stop me." Padme felt a tightening in her throat but Anakira released her and sped off toward Mustafar.

Padme thought she would know if Obi-Wan had died but she could not be sure. She lay in her room weeping when he entered quietly. She jumped up to embrace but did not make a sound because he was quiet and she feared an exclamation might attract those who were hunting the Jedi. The held each other for a long time and her tears dampened his shoulder.

"Obi," she whispered, "I was so afraid. Anakira said…"

He shushed her with a kiss, then said, "These are dangerous times and I can not promise I will always come back to you but I can promise to try. I am afraid I have terrible news about her."

He told her what he learned from the security recordings. He stepped away from her and covered his face with his hands when he told her about Anakira, their Anakira, killing younglings. "This is my fault, Padme," he choked out.

She grabbed his hands and said, "Never! If Anakira has joined the Sith, that was her decision."

He shook his said, "I was her teacher. I failed her. I have to find her."

Padme looked at him, full of love and resolve, and said, "I will tell you where she has gone but only if I go with you."


	9. Chapter 9

The Duel

She could sense his approach and felt an irrationally relieved that she could still feel him, even though they were now on opposite sides of The Force. She felt such a potent mixture of love and hate for this man that she did not know if she would be able to do what she planned.

She shook her head. What she felt for him could not guide her now. He had given his love elsewhere and, if she did not do what she had to do here, Palpatine would kill her babies or, at the very least, kill her and keep her babies for his own. What was Obi-Wan's life or her soul to Lucina and Leia? She closed her eyes, let the dark bloom within her like some obsidian flower, and prepared for battle.

She met his ship and watched him come toward her with eyes that glowed with the red of the lava. There was no pity in her and no weakness but the turbulence and uncertainty within her former master and friend radiated toward her. She let him speak first.

"Anakira," he said, "it is still not too late. Tell me why you joined the Dart Side and I will help you, bring you back."

"I don't think so, my master," she sneered, "it is you and the Council who are wrong…"

Before she could continue, a small, slender figure emerged from the ship and the sight of Padme Amidala fueled Anakira's rage.

Anakira scowled and continued, "Why would you care, anyway, Obi-Wan? You love her, not me."

Padme stood up straight and there was steel in her brown eyes when she looked at the younger, taller woman and said, "DO not listen to her, Obi-Wan. You saw the security holo. She is lost to us." She raised her blaster and continued, "I knew I was right to come. If you do not have the will to do your duty as a Jedi Knight, I will do mine as a Senator of the Republic."

Anakira laughed, "The Republic is dead and surely even you are not so much of a fool that you think you can defeat me when he can not."

Obi-Wan was an experienced and confidant fighter, at least when it came to the light saber, but being stuck between two women, one with a blaster and the other with the elegant weapon of the Jedi, java him pause. He decided he had to do something before Anakira destroyed Padme.

He addressed Anakira first, "I would not be so sure of being able to defeat me, Padawan." He turned to Padme and said, "Padme, I asked you stay on the ship." His voice cracked when he continued, "I can't believe that Anakira, our Anakira who we have known since she was eight years old, is lost."

Padme shook her head and said, "Obi, she slaughtered younglings." The Senator raised her blaster and fired.

Anakira gave a small, mechanical laugh and easily sent the blast back to its source, solidly hitting Padme in the shoulder. She appeared emotionless as she watched the woman who had helped raise her crumple to the ground. The look in Obi-Wan's eyes and the sound of his voice screaming Padme's name could have undone her at one time but not with the babies at stake. "Now, my master," sneered Anakira, "we can proceed without interference."

"Anakira, don't do this," pleaded Obi-Wan.

They fought and she could feel him holding back while she fought with all the love and fear she had for her babies and her strong belief that the only way to peace was Empire. Still, she almost felt guilty for what she was about to do. Almost.

They fought and she gave no quarter but she could feel Obi-Wan holding back, just the smallest bit. She was tall and graceful as she fought and quicker than her former master. It was pleasing to see how she was now stronger than him but it was time to finish this and she had discarded Obi-Wan's foolish ideas of chivalry.

She decided to tell him what he desired to know, "You wanted to know why I went to the Dark Side? You are not the only Jedi to violate certain rules. I have babies. They should have been yours,"

Shock made Obi-Wan's hesitate for an instant but that was all it took. Anakira plunger her light saber into his chest.

He was trying to speak to her with his least breath and she leaned close to hear. She owed him that, no matter how wrong and blind he had been.

He whispered, "I have failed you, Anakira…failed..."

As she watched the light fade from those blue eyes she had seen twinkle so often, the enormity of it all came over her. He had been her teacher, her best friend, her brother. She had wanted him to be more. She loved him. She knew this could not have ended differently but grief, unbidden as it was, overwhelmed her. She knelt next to his body and wept.

Palpatine. This was because of him and how much safer would the babies be if their mother was Empress. She composed herself and clamped a tight shield on her thoughts. She would need surprise. She was her own woman now and not beholden to the rules of the Jedi Order or Palpatine's commands. Anything he could teach, she could eventually discover for herself, she was certain. She felt a sense of triumph at that determination. She let the triumph burn through. Let him think it was for her defeat of Obi-Wan. She thought, "I'm coming, my lord…I'm coming…"


	10. Chapter 10

A Twist of Fate 10: Eternal Queen

Anakira picked up Obi-Wan's light saber and fled from the site of her victory. Her grief for her former master and love had to wait. Her worries and fears for her babies had to wait. She had a report to give to Palpatine. She stepped over Padme's prone form without giving it a second gland so it was not surprising that she didn't notice a small craft approaching Mustafar as she fled from that fateful planet.

It did not seem long before she was again rushing through secret corridors in Cruscant toward Palpatine's chambers. She was able to take some satisfaction in the genuflections of the guards as they allowed her to enter.

Palpatine observed the regal young woman before him and was satisfied with her dark gold hair, imposing height, and the red glow of lust for power all about her. Yes, she was strong, too strong, but she was, after all, only a female. There were ways to control females. The babies were an excellent method, of course, but one had to be careful and it behooved him to use a carrot as well as a stick when dealing with such a useful tool. A new order was here and new ways of thinking were necessary and, after all, there might be pleasure for himself in it. She was female, she was still unsure of her power relative to him, and she was very young. Yes, he would gamble. First, the important business…

"Milady Moeder," he purred with satisfaction, "I know you bring me good news. I shall tell you mine. The Jedi Order is no longer. You know better than anyone the fate of the temple." He watched her face carefully for any flinching. She betrayed none. Good. It had been gratuitous to have her slaughter the children, who could have been reared in the Dark Side, but it had been a excellent method of ascertaining she had, indeed, been turned.

He continued, "You have proved your loyalty. The other surprise attacks were successful. Only Master Yoda escaped but we can deal with him later. Dagobah is not a planet friendly to our methods. Now, tell me, you dispatched Master Obi-Wan?"

Anakira nodded and calmly gave her report of the battle. Her account pleased Palpatine very much.

Palpatine cackled and gloated, "Very good, very good, young apprentice. And that troublesome Amidala female, too. Very good. Now, you know this is the dawn of a new Empire, my dear. I am Emperor but I would have you as my Empress. With our powers joined that closely, no force in the Universe would be able to stop us."

"Yes, my Lord," she replied, "I accept. I would be Empress."

Anakira's face was inscrutable when she gave her assent, then the moment she had been waiting for happened. Her would-be lord and master beckoned her forward. More than willingly, she advanced and presented her cheek for him to kiss. The look of astonishment on his face when she ran him through with the light saber she had concealed in her sleeve was delicious.

"Old man," she said with a voice like an ice dagger, "no one threatens my babies."

He really had thought he controlled her. What a fool.

She knew army would be loyal to her and she had the power to take Palpatine's place. There would be much to do to but, first, she would fly to her twins.

Upon landing on the resort planet, she found Palpatine's vacation home in great disorder and the guards dead. She quickly found the nurse and, with some difficulty, was able to get a coherent story out of her hysterics.

"Oh, my Lady," the nurse squawked, "a little green man took them!"

The nurse thought she had never seen anything more terrible than Anakira's face at that moment. Then she felt her throat being squeezed.

Anakira stepped over the nurse's body and, frantically, searched with all her senses but there was no sign of Yoda or the babies. Her keening wail chilled the soul of every living creature that heard it and, when it died, so did the last of her heart.

She would make many attempts to find Lucina and Leia but Dagobah was a strange planet and the machines and sensors did not work correctly and Yoda had power enough to hide them and himself from her in that hostile territory.

Her power grew and her beauty turned sharp, brilliant, and cold. Many called her Empress Moeder. Her inner council called her Lady Moeder or Darth Moeder. Most just called her the Dark Lady and her cruelty was a great as her beauty, though she seemed to take no pleasure even in causing pain. There was a rumor that she had a cyborg heart, so cold was she, and she never seemed to age. There was a rumor, ruthlessly squelched of Princesses being reared in exile but, after a few purges, no one spoke of it as the years passed under the reign of the Eternal Queen.


End file.
